devoinefandomcom-20200214-history
Devoinian language
The Devoinian language (Devoinian: Kana Dvoiana), or simply Devoinian (Devoinian: Dvoiana), is the official language of Devoine, and a member of the language family with the same name. It is an Indo-European language, with several dialects. The Devoinian grammar has been simplified over the years, but there are some things that can take a while to get used to. While Devoinian has lost most of its cases (ancient Devoinian had 12!), there are little rules for word order. Thus, you might find there are several ways to say 'How are you?' (your mind how, how your mind, mind your how). History Devoinian decended from Proto Indo-European, and continued to develop in the area that is now largely Devoine. Grammar Cases The Devoinian language used to have 12 cases, but after several reforms in the 25th century only three remained: nominative, genitive and vocative. Alphabet and pronunciation Alphabet The Devoinian alphabet consists of 25 letters. The letters h, q and w are not part of the alphabet, but can still occur in foreign names. Devoine: A B C D E F G I Ï J K L M N O P R S T U Ų V X Y Z Dialects Iepazatocx dialect The Iepazatocx dialect is mainly spoken in the Iepazatocx district and surrounding areas. Key differences between the Iepazatocx dialect and standard Devoinian are noted below. * Stressed a becomes oa * G and x become h * Eu becomes ah, unless preceding n or m, in which case it becomes a * Final u is dropped * The verb to be is conjugated by adding -e (including the hyphen) after the subject: Umoak tam mena-e? It is pronounced 'ye' ('ie' in Devoinian) * Cx is written ss, and pronounced sh * C becomes sc * K becomes c * Initial i is dropped when it is a consonant * Stressed e becomes i, unless it is parth of a diphthong * The ie sound is reduced to i when preceded by a vowel * Oia becomes a * Final d becomes t * Initial e is pronounced as if it were written ie * Adjectives are conjugated like this: -an, -ana, -ane, -ani * C is never pronounced /x/ Let it go - Libanam Phrasebook Phrases in this phrasebook are shown in the standard Devoinian dialect. General *'Hello!' Eia! *'Good day.' Dan bunaų. *'How are you?' Umak teųm mena? (lit. how is your mind?) *'What's your name?' Tevu iames umak? *'My name is John.' Menu iamem Ion. *'Where do you live?' Doma teųm uka? *'I live in Seattle.' Eųm doma un Seattle. (lit. my house is in Seattle) *'Do you understand me?' Menu somas? *'Watch out!' Atente! *'Thank you.' Vasaiem. *'Thank you very much.' Vasaiem aive. *'Goodbye.' Ed veiam. Love *'I love you.' Ti eųm sen. *'You're beautiful (to a girl).' Ti kasana. *'I live only for you.' Saen ixem paia tevu. Random phrases *'Can you drive a car?' Kolisa automobilon? (lit. car crash?) *'My God!' Eųm Doi! *'What the hell are you saying?' Suda aga un teųm buva? (lit. do you have water in your mouth?) *'I don't understand anything you're saying!' *'For the love of the motherland, speak Devoinian!'